nscfandomcom-20200222-history
NSC rules
The Contest * The purpose of this Contest is to stimulate the output of original songs of high quality in the field of popular music, by encouraging competition among countries through the international comparison of their works. * The Nation Song Contest is divided into two rounds. The Semi Final and the Final. The Top 14 countries are automatically qualified for the next year Final. The remaining 14 spots will be determined by the semi-Final. The countries with the twelve highest scores in the Semi Final will qualify to perform in the Finals. Nations * Anyone wishing to participate must come up with the bare minimum of a nation name and flag, although other details about the nation, for example the language or the name of the capital city, are encouraged. * Before every edition a thread by the new host will be made asking people for confirmation of their entry - this is the time you must send your "new nation" information to the host, if you're hoping to participate for the first time. However, all nations must confirm their participation each time. * Only one entry is allowed per computer/IP Address. If you have a family member, roommate, friend etc using the same computer and would like to participate you can share the same country as leaders and vote together. * If a country is absent for 3 or more editions and no other territory is available for new countries, they will be erased from the map. * The maximum number of countries allowed to perform during is 42. Songs * Each country is entitled to enter just one song. * Songs may not have taken part in the Eurovision Song Contest (or the Junior version), nor may they have taken part in a national final for the (j)ESC. * Songs can be in any language. * There is no time limit on how long a song should be in the NSC. * Countries may use a "national final" or an "internal selection" to choose their entries. * Once a country chose their entry they need to send a private message to the current host of the show and provide them with the Song information, the YouTube link and the Flag of the country. * Only videos from http://www.youtube.com are allowed to be submitted. All other websites are not permitted. If a song can't be found on youtube, please inform the host and they can assist finding someone on the forum who has the ability to upload the song. * Songs can have been released at any time. * Song may be covers, however if a song was chosen no other cover version will be allowed to enter a future NSC. (ex: if you pick Prince and his song "Kiss", no other artist will be allowed to enter with the same song and/or vice versa) * An artist can only perform for one country at a time. It is not allowed for an artist to perform for two different countries during the same event. The participant announcing a song first has the right to use that artist. The same artist will be availble for any upcoming events for all participants. * Once a song has been performed it can no longer be used in any future NSC contests. Hosting * The right to host goes automatically to the winner of the previous edition. If for any reason the previous winner cannot, or does not want to, host, then the right falls to the second placed, then the third, the fourth, and so on. The host is expected to take care of the song presentation and the presentation of the results, as well as collecting the songs and votes in the first place. * The host has to follow the rules for the NSC and cannot change or alter them without consulting all other countries. However,exceptional circumstances may occur. The host has the right to make the final decision if the players do not come up with an agreement. Voting * The nations must pm their points to the organizing nation. These points are: 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1 point. If a nation fails to send their votes to the organizing country before the deadline, their votes will be deducted by 75%! * You may not reveal your points to anyone before the results have been announced by the host during the Show. In addition, it is not allowed to give hints or any indications of how you may have voted. * Every participating country has to vote in the Semis and in the Finals. If you fail to vote you will lose 75% of your points of your total score. * A finalists who did not vote in the Semi Final will lose its spot in the Final. A semifinalist who did not vote in the Final will not be able to participate in next year's NSC. Category:Nation Song Contest